


mario, they're gay

by Inksoul90000



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Harold They're Lesbians Meme, M/M, Random & Short, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inksoul90000/pseuds/Inksoul90000
Summary: this is just a shitpost
Relationships: Ridley (Metroid)/King K. Rool
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	mario, they're gay

ridley and king k rool: *are literally kissing*  
mario: "they must be really good friends"  
king dedede & princess rosalina stares at mario and said,"mario, they're gay" in a annoyed tone.


End file.
